Grey Jealousy
by CopperTopHero
Summary: Angel voice Branch is a hit with the ladies at the big bash but he's only got eyes for Poppy. Meanwhile Poppy is dealing with some new grey feelings.


Trolls.

Bergen town was full of hugs, singing and dancing. The big celebration was happening tonight down at the troll tree and everyone was invited. This party was going to surpass all of Poppy's previous bashes and she couldn't wait! She even convinced Branch to sing a solo. Branch was such a good friend, he always is making her happy.

Branch was practicing his song in the mirror. He'd been practicing it nonstop since Poppy had first asked him to do it 3 days ago but he wanted it to be perfect. He felt that what he was doing was crazy and so he was going to be crazy prepared.

The big bash hit and the party went off with such a blast it shook the earth. Finally came Branch's solo. It was a love ballad and his voice was smooth as silk. He mesmerized the crowd with his passionate dancing. The crowd loved him and he gained quite a collection of fangirls. When his song ended the crowd begged for an encore.

"Alright. But this next song has to be a duet." Branch reaches his hand out and beckons Poppy to come on stage. She is just about to go on when a different troll jumps to the action.

Branch is surprised but not about to let down his fans, so he rolls with it. "Hello, and who are you?"

"I'm Treesap!"

"Ok. Treesap."

The music starts and Treesap starts singing. Branch joins in eventually. They have a flirty dance and song and everyone just loves it. Everyone except Poppy. She didn't like it. This wasn't making her happy. They were singing, they were dancing, but it wasn't making Poppy happy. Their song ends and the crowd is roaring for more. Poppy comes out and thanks the two for their number, she ushers them off stage. It was disappointing to the crowd but keeping the party going.

Branch, smiling from ear to ear, jumps to see Poppy, "How was I?"

Poppy smiled, "You did really great! It was so fun to watch!"

Poppy's mind was reeling, _Did I just lie?_

Treesap comes up behind Branch.

"Oh, My, Hair, Branch! That was the most bestest thing I've ever done in my life!"

"That's nice. Hey Poppy…?"

Poppy was gone. The rest of the night Poppy tried to ignore this annoyed and guilty feeling.

The party went on late. Eventually everyone went home, tired but full of joy and memories of a great time. Everyone except Poppy.

Poppy paced around the Troll tree. She wasn't supposed to feel this way. She is queen of the Trolls. She is the happiest of happies. She felt… bad. And the more she denied it the worse she felt. Soon she saw someone coming her way. It was Branch.

"Branch!" Poppy raced to him. She was suddenly happy to see him.

"Poppy, I lost you at the party."

"I was… Branch you'll understand right. I mean, you're Branch, the gloom and doom of all the Trolls."

Branch was not amused.

"I mean… I was feeling a little… grey."

"What? How does that happen?"

"Well… somethings happened but I'm good and happy now."

"Can I tell you something I've learned recently?"

"Of course Branch, you can tell me anything!"

"Staying happy is not the same as being happy."

Poppy was confused.

Branch took a deep breath and sings, "It's not something you hide, you have to realize, the joy inside is your shining light."

Branch stops singing as says, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that best way to stay happy is to make someone else happy, especially someone you care about."

Branch met eyes with Poppy and held her gaze. Did she finally understand?

"Thanks Branch. You're the best of friend anyone could ask. You always know how to cheer me up." Poppy skipped away.

Branch sighed a grey sigh.

Poppy was strolling around town, almost glowing when she overheard Treesap talking to her friends. She was telling them about how great Branch is. Poppy silently agreed with everything they said. Then Treesap started talking about being a couple with Branch. Poppy froze. A couple. Romance. Of course Poppy has always dreamed of romance. She loved hearing about her friends and giving them encouragement and advice.

"You and Branch would be so cute together." One of the friends said.

"I know! But I just don't think he likes me that way." Treesap said.

Poppy wanted to be the supportive person she is and give Treesap a full blast of advice and encouragement… but her mind was drawing blank. She had nothing she could say to Treesap. Or rather, nothing she wanted to say to Treesap. She was… jealous, she finally realized. But then that would mean that she liked Mr. Gloom and Doom. Poppy had a hard time coming to terms with this newfound understanding.

"Poppy!" One of the friends finally noticed the Queen.

"Poppy, I could use your advice." Treesap started. "I have this Troll I really like…"

Poppy interrupted, "If the Troll you like is Branch well you'd better be prepared to fight for him cause I'm not going to let you have him so easily."

With that Poppy walked away.

"You know, I don't think that fight is worth it." Treesap said heartbroken.

Treesap's friend's comforted her.

At Branch's door Poppy could hear a somewhat sad song inside. She knocked. He opened. Poppy gave him a card. He opened it and it squirt glitter in his face. After wiping his eyes he read the words, "Will you go on a date with me." He dropped the card and gave Poppy a hug. They lived happily ever after.


End file.
